thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 16
The sixteenth series of Thomas & Friends aired during February and March 2012 in the UK and between April and September in the US. The twentieth episode did not air in the UK until Christmas Day 2012. Episodes # Race to the Rescue - Flynn is able to run on the roads again, but he is nervous because his wheels wobble. # Ol' Wheezy Wobbles - Ol' Wheezy has stopped working. The Logging Locos do not know what to do, but Thomas is sure he can help. # Express Coming Through - Dowager Hatt is having a party for some very important visitors. # Percy and the Monster of Brendam - Percy believes one of Salty's tales and looks for "the monster of Brendam". # Ho Ho Snowman - Charlie hides behind a snowman and tricks Henry into thinking it is alive. # Flash Bang Wallop! - A photographer wants to take some pictures of the engines for a book. # Thomas and the Rubbish Train/Thomas and the Garbage Train - Thomas helps Whiff pull a train to the waste dump. # Thomas Toots the Crows - Thomas tries to keep the crows off Farmer McColl's seeds. # Bust My Buffers! - Gordon's bufferbeam is broken and he is given a Diesel's bufferbeam. # Percy and the Calliope - Percy tries to save a calliope from the Smelter's Yard. # Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor - Thomas helps a great composer look for inspiration. # Salty's Surprise - Edward tries to find Salty a Christmas present. # Sodor Surprise Day - Thomas tries to get Gordon to have fun on Sodor Surprise Day, but ruins the fireworks. # Emily's Winter Party Special - Emily thinks she will be chosen to pull the present train if she finds Sir Topham Hatt's hat. # Muddy Matters - James needs to travel on muddy tracks to get Farmer McColl's sheep to the fair, but does not want to dirty his paintwork. # Whiff's Wish - Whiff wishes that he was as grand as Spencer. # Welcome Stafford - Spencer shows Stafford, the new electric shunting engine, around Sodor, but ignores Victor's warning that Stafford's batteries could run out. # Don't Bother Victor! - The Thin Controller leaves Peter Sam in charge of the narrow gauge railway. # Happy Birthday Sir! - Thomas and Winston, the new track inspection vehicle, look for an open-top carriage for the Fat Controller's birthday. # The Christmas Tree Express - Toby gets scared when he takes Rheneas to Misty Island to pick out a Christmas tree. Songs * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Charlie * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Rusty * Bertie * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Farmer Trotter * The Dock Manager * The Photographer * Bridget Hatt's Friends (two in cameo) * Madeleine * The Tree Specialists (one speaks) * The Schoolchildren (one speaks) * Scruff (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Norman (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Allicia Botti (cameo) * Mr. Bubbles (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) * The Railway Coal Inspector (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Two Bakers (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Laundry Lady (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (the lady who wears a white dress and gray vest) (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blonde Haired Boy (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Madeleine's Father (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Barrow Fan (cameo) * The Puppet Show Entertainers (cameo) * City of Truro (picture cameo) * Duncan (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) * Lord Callan (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Stafford * Winston * The Great Composer Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Rheneas and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harvey, Whiff, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, the Mayor of Sodor, Mr. Percival, the Man at the Fire, and the Great Composer * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Bash, Winston, Victor, Rusty, Cranky, Kevin, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford, Farmer Trotter, the Photographer, and the Dock Manager * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, One of Bridget Hatt's friends, Madeleine, The Blonde Haired Boy, The Ginger Haired Boy, and the Schoolboy * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Steven Kynman as Peter Sam (uncredited) * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry * William Hope as Bert and Stanley US * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, 'Arry, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Farmer Trotter, and the Photographer * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bert, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford, Man at the Fire, and the Dock Manager * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, One of Bridget Hatt's Friends, Madeleine, The Ginger Haired Boy, The Blonde Haired Boy, and the Schoolboy * Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas and the Troublesome Trucks * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Dowager Hatt, and the Great Composer * Matt Wilkinson as Winston and Rusty * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Steven Kynman as Duck And Peter Sam Trivia * This season marks the first of a few things: ** The first season where Harold never spoke in any of his appearances. ** Bill, Ben, Harvey, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty's first appearance in full CGI. ** The Skarloey Railway Depot, The Lighthouse and the Sodor Suspension Bridge's first appearance in full CGI. ** The Troublesome Trucks appear with faces for the first time since the thirteenth season. ** The first season to feature Ian McCue as producer. ** The first season since the sixth season where Stepney and George appear, but don't speak since their introduction in the fourth season. ** The first season where Bulgy appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the third season. ** The first and only season to date where Neville appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the ninth season. ** The first season where Arthur appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the seventh season. ** The first season not to feature Misty Island, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand since their introduction in Misty Island Rescue ** The first and only season to feature Rebecca Evans as script editor. ** The first and only season for which all of the episodes (except The Christmas Tree Express) aired in Australia before airing in other countries. However, selected episodes from the seventeenth and eighteenth seasons also aired in Australia ahead of their overseas debuts. ** The first season where the end credits only list the cast members who provide voices in the particular episodes. The only exceptions are Whiff's Wish, where Ben Small is incorrectly added to the list of voice actors, and Don't Bother Victor, where Steven Kynman is not credited. * This season marks the last of a couple of things: ** Sharon Miller's last season as head writer to date. ** Greg Tiernan's last season as director. ** Nicole Stinn's last season as producer. ** Matt Wilkinson's last season as the voice of Victor in the UK version, although he continues to provide voices for other characters from this point. ** Sam Barlow's last season as story executive. ** The last season animated by Nitrogen Studios. ** The last season to feature Glenn Wrage as Butch in the US. Steven Kynman took over the role in the seventeenth season. ** The last season narrated by Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis for the US and UK, respectively, and the last to have two separate narrators for the UK and US. ** The last season to have twenty episodes. ** The last season to have Rupert Degas as part of the voice cast. Keith Wickham took over the role of Bertie and Steven Kynman took over the role of Dart. Ben Small only voiced Flynn in the seventeenth season, then this role was given to Rob Rackstraw in the nineteenth season. ** The last season to have a character voiced by the narrator in the US version (Diesel in this case as Martin Sherman took over the role of this character until the eighteenth season and Mark Moraghan is the current narrator from the seventeenth season onwards). ** The last season to have Ben Small voice Ferdinand in the UK dub. * Skarloey, Rheneas and Peter Sam's whistles now budge up and down when they use them. * On Netflix UK, this series was listed as Season 14. The mistake was later corrected. * In Norway, this season was shown on the website TV 2 Sumo before airing on television. Category:Television Series Category:Season 16 episodes